Pomoc
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Reid si při zásahu zranil žebra a je skoro neschopný pohybu. Svléknout se, aby mohl jít spát, je prakticky nadlidský výkon. Kdo mu pomůže? Upozornění: slash


**Pomoc **

„Jaká to byla ráže, proboha?" zabrblal Reid slabě, když překračovali práh svého pokoje.

Pohybovali se pomalu, on i Hotch, který ho co nejjemněji objímal kolem pasu, s jednou Reidovou paží přehozenou přes ramena, aby mohl držet většinu jeho váhy na sobě. Protože když se mu konečně podařilo přesvědčit Reida, aby si nechal pomoci (i když se Reid vehementně bránil a tvrdil, že mu nic není, ačkoli sotva lapal po dechu a každý pohyb v něm vyvolal intenzivní vlnu bolesti), nechtěl mu ublížit ještě víc nějakým nevhodným pohybem.

Původně se nabízel, že mladíka ponese, načež mu Reid věnoval výraz, který neměl ani ten nejmenší problém identifikovat – _přeskočilo ti snad?!_ – a tak se vzdal. Tohle byl kompromis.

I tak musel Reida dlouho přemlouvat, aby mu dovolil alespoň ho podpírat na cestě do pokoje.

A to všechno jen proto, že se Reid tak panicky bál ukázat slabost.

„Podle Morgana to byla pětačtyřicítka," odpověděl jemně a na okamžik se i s Reidem zastavil, aby mohl zavřít dveře pokoje, než pomalinku pokračovali směrem k jedné ze dvou postelí. „Určitě tě nemám vzít do nemocnice?" zeptal se trochu nejistě.

Reid protočil oči. „Jenom si na chvíli sednu…" vydechl. „I ten záchranář říkal, že nemocnice není potřeba, pokud budu odpočívat…"

Hotch si povzdychl. Reid vždycky protestoval proti vyšetření v nemocnici, ale, samozřejmě, dokud bude v Hotchově péči, bude pod přísným dohledem. A pokud Hotch usoudí, že je nemocnice opravdu třeba, nenechá si to vymluvit, ani kdyby ho Reid zahrnul statistikami a argumenty.

Pomohl Reidovi posadit se na postel a sám si sedl vedle něj, aby si mohl pořádně zblízka prohlédnout jeho výraz a ujistit se, že Reid netrpí víc, než dává najevo.

„Bože, cítím se, jako by mě přejel parní válec," zabručel Reid tiše a pomalu, kontrolovaně dýchal.

„Vlastně jsi měl docela štěstí," prohodil Hotch opatrně a zlehka se pousmál. „Kdyby Edkins používal _cop-killer_ kulky, byl bys po smrti, místo abys měl naražená žebra. Ani ti je nepolámal," dodal ohromeně, protože i pro něj samotného bylo těžké pochopit, jak je možné, že mu ten zásah zblízka, pětačtyřicítkou, ještě ke všemu, jen kousek napravo od středu neprůstřelné vesty, nakonec nezpůsobil žádné větší zranění, než pohmožděná žebra.

Ano, jistě, zatraceně bolestivé zranění, to rozhodně, ale ne smrtelné.

„Jestli považuješ za štěstí to, že skoro nemůžu dýchat, tak prosím," odpověděl Reid slabě a pokusil se pokrčit rameny, ale pak zřejmě uznal, že je to pro něj právě ten zbytečně náročné, a místo toho mu klesla víčka a on se, s chodidly stále ještě na zemi, svalil dozadu na postel. „Oh," otevřel naprázdno pusu, jak mu ten neuvážený pohyb vyrazil vzduch z plic, a vytřeštil oči. „Oh, oh."

„Reide?" Hotch se k němu starostlivě naklonil. „Reide, jsi v pořádku? Můžu ti nějak…?"

„Dobrý," dostal ze sebe Reid s přemáháním a tlumeně, nejistě se zasmál. „To nic, jenom to bolí, jak – Myslíš, že bys mi z toho mohl pomoct? Nevím, jestli bych to teď zvládl…" Reid k němu prosebně vzhlížel, ve tváři mírně zrudlý studem, oči velké, a drobným gestem ruky naznačil, že myslí svoji košili.

Hotch, který se nad ním stále ještě skláněl, jak mladík ležel na zádech na posteli, na okamžik zaváhal. Reid ho prosil, aby mu pomohl svléknout se? Potřásl hlavou, aby si ji pročistil a napadlo ho, že něco takového opravdu _není_ vhodné. Jenže Reid se na něj díval těma velkýma smutnýma očima, ve kterých byla bolest a důvěra, a čert to vem, mladík byl přece zraněný, ne? Reid byl zraněný a jeho přítel, hrudník ho bolel tak, že mohl sotva dýchat, ne tak sundat si košili, aby se mu pohodlněji spalo.

A spát potřeboval především, aby se jeho tělo vzpamatovalo a zase nabralo síly.

Vlastně na tom nic nebylo, jen pomůže kamarádovi, který se teď zrovna nemůže sám připravit ke spánku, nic víc. Rozhodně nemusel myslet na to, že pokud pomůže Reidovi se svlékáním, bude to důvěrné a bude to přesně to, co chtěl dělat už celé měsíce, že uvidí jeho nahou kůži a že ho bude svlékat kvůli tomu, že ho o to Reid _sám_ požádal…

„Samozřejmě," souhlasil tiše, hlas trochu chraplavý, ale Reid si toho buď nevšiml, nebo se to jednoduše rozhodl nekomentovat, a pomalu k němu natáhl ruce, pořád ještě nakloněný nad něj, aby mu viděl do obličeje. Jemně mu rozvázal kravatu a nechal ji položenou na posteli vedle nich, načež mu začal rozepínat knoflíčky košile, jeden po druhém, pomalu, možná až příliš pomalu, ale třásly se mu prsty, a jen v duchu děkoval záchranářům, kteří Reidovi na místě zásahu sundali neprůstřelnou vestu dříve, než z Reida vyprchal adrenalin a bolest, kterou cítil, když dostal zásah, nahradila _skutečná_ bolest. „Promiň, jestli…"

„V pořádku," zamumlal Reid tichounce, dech pomalý a oči napůl zavřené. Ruce měl bezvládně položené podél těla, ale pořád se na něj díval. „Jsi… moc jemný," okomentoval jeho počínání měkce. „Děkuju."

Hotch se pousmál. „Děkuješ mi za to, že ti pomáhám sundat košili?"

Vytáhl Reidovi košili z kalhot, aby se dostal k poslednímu knoflíku, a když ho rozepnul, cípy košile se svezly do stran a odhalily mladíkovo tělo. Jeho kůže byla čistá a bledá, ale ne tím nezdravým způsobem, jakým občas působila jeho tvář, když se v noci pořádně nevyspal. Byla smetanová a neposkvrněná a dokonalá a on pod ní mohl vidět obrysy Reidových svalů, dlouhých a pevných. Kůže v místech, kde Reida zasáhla kulka, už nebyla zarudlá, jako když ho kontrolovali zdravotníci (než prohlásili, že žádné žebro není zlomené, a svěřili Reida do jeho péče), ale získávala nádech modré, a on věděl, že Reid bude mít příšernou podlitinu velkou skoro jako dlaň. Jeho pohled vyjel o kousek výš, až k roztomile růžovým bradavkám, které byly mírně ztuhlé, nejspíše proto, že v pokoji nebylo nijak zvlášť teplo (o jiných příčinách se Hotch ani neodvažoval uvažovat, protože si nechtěl dávat zbytečné naděje), a pak mu oči zabloudily dolů, těsně pod Reidův pupík, kde začínal úzký proužek světle hnědých chloupků, které vedly dolů a ztrácely se za opaskem jeho kalhot.

Hotchovi se zrychlil dech a on se musel kousnout do rtu. Chtěl natáhnout ruku a sklouznout prsty po té kůži, která vypadala tak hebká, chtěl zjistit, jestli hřeje nebo je chladná a jaká je ne dotek, a stálo ho veškeré sebeovládání, aby to neudělal.

Bylo tak špatné myslet na tohle, když Reid trpěl bolestmi, tak strašně špatné, ale nedokázal to ovládnout.

„Jistě," odpověděl Reid konejšivě. „Jsem slušně vychovaný, víš," křivě se pousmál.

Hotch přikývl a bříšky prstů zlehka, tak zlehka, že to skoro ani nebyl skutečný dotek, přejel po modřině, která Reidovi pomalu, ale neodvratně rozkvétala na kůži.

Reid do sebe vtáhl vzduch, mezi sevřenými zuby to znělo skoro jako zasyčení. „Hotchi…"

„Omlouvám se," dostal Hotch přes vlastní sevřené hrdlo a chtěl se odtáhnout, ale Reid mu prsty jedné ruky obemkl kolem zápěstí. Hotch se mu překvapeně podíval do tváře.

Reidovy oči byly rozevřené doširoka a plné zmatku, ale také něčeho, co Hotche vyzývalo, aby nepřestával. Pak mladíkovi víčka opět klesla a on dlouze, spokojeně vydechl. „_Hotchi_…" zopakoval jeho jméno tiše. Znělo to jako zavrnění.

Váhavě, tak strašně váhavě se k němu znovu naklonil, dech zrychlený, pohled stále upřený na Reidovu tvář, aby věděl, že má přestat, kdyby toho bylo zapotřebí, a ještě jednou prsty pomalu přejel po Reidově kůži, zlehka se dotýkal jeho hedvábně jemné pokožky přesně v místě, kde ho předtím zasáhla kulka, hladil ho a konejšil, a pak se sklonil a se zatajeným dechem se toho místa dotkl rty.

Cítil, jak se svaly v Reidově těle napjaly, ale jenom na okamžik, než se mladík dokonale uvolnil a dlouze vydechl. „Bože…" zamumlal Reid zastřeně a prsty, kterými až dosud svíral Hotchovo zápěstí, povolily sevření a sklouzly níž, až k dlani, a zaklesly se mezi Hotchovy prsty.

Hotch se mírně usmál proti Reidově kůži, vdechoval mladíkovu vůni, ve které se mísil sprchový gel a _Reid_, a nepřestával se ho jemně dotýkat rty.

„Hotchi," vydechl Reid a zajel mu prsty do vlasů. Mírně zatahal, takže Hotch zvedl hlavu a podíval se na něj a Reid se usmíval, klidný a vyrovnaný a spokojený a plný radosti, usmíval se na něj a vískal mu vlasy a nepouštěl jeho ruku.

„Spencere," odpověděl Hotch tiše a lehnul si vedle něj. Jeho dech byl na Reidově líci horký, když se na něj zblízka díval, téměř bez mrkání přejížděl pohledem po rysech jeho tváře, jako by se jeho obličeje nemohl nabažit.

Té noci usnuli jeden vedle druhého, s prsty stále ještě propletenými.


End file.
